The Lost Gates
by charming.treasure.girls
Summary: Days after Michelle's 18th birthday, she and her best friend go to find out who her father is. Needless to say, she's a bit shocked to find out that her father is actually Ben Gates...


**Hey this is ksloan9142 of the charming treasure girls just thought i'd let you know that Michelle and I do not own National treasure in fact all we own are Kirsten Michelle and the Dorito Lady- I mean Daphne. **

**It alternates between POVs, starting with Kirsten's.**

* * *

I followed Michelle into the waiting room. I really wasn't looking forward to this whole thing. To be perfectly honest, Michelle was the only constant in my life. I knew that if we did talk to Doritos lady, whose name was actually Daphne and Michelle hated when I called her Doritos Lady. It's not my fault her breath always smells like taco flavored Doritos. I have nothing against Doritos, or the people that them, because I love Doritos, but honestly pop a mint woman! Anywho, back to the point, we're seeing Dorito- I mean Daphne!, so Michelle could find out about her biological father. The problem is, if she finds her dad, she can go live with him, leaving me alone for all eternity. She says I'm being over dramatic. I say she's being a stinky mcstink-face. Then she says I'm being immature, and I say she's being a big stupid jerk-dork-face. Then we fight some more, I call her more names, she puts me in time out, it's very awkward when your best friend puts you in time out.

--

I sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in the waiting room, waiting for my social worker Daphne to come out of her office and get me. Kirsten always calls her Dorito Lady, even though she knows that it bothers me. You see, she can act rather immature sometimes. Well, mostly all the time. Then I have to put her in time out, which she doesn't really appreciate. Anyway, we had come to meet Daphne so I could find out who my real father was. I'd have looked for my mother first, but she had died after giving birth to me, and I had been put in foster care. Daphne came out and smiled at me, then gave a small frown towards Kirsten, probably wondering why I'd brought her along. To be honest, I wasn't sure why I'd brought her either. I think she made that decision, not me. She has a tendency to do that. Sometimes I wonder why we're best friends, and then I realize that was probably her decision too. Anyway, I followed Daphne into her office, sitting down slowly, while Kirsten stared around the office, ready to go touch one of Daphne's antique vases, most likely breaking it in the process. I was starting to regret bringing her, especially when she asked if Daphne had any Doritos.

--

"Hey Daphne…" I started as Michelle looked over at me.

"Yes Kirsten?" Daphne asked already sounding exasperated.

"I was kinda wondering, since I didn't have lunch and all, if you had any Doritos?" I asked with a smile.

"No, why do you always ask me that?" she questioned . Michelle gave me a warning look.

"I don't know, you just look like the kind of person that likes Doritos." I shrugged. "But anywho, Michelle came here for a reason so you should talk to her."

--

"Well…" I cleared my throat nervously. "Since I'm 18 now, I wanted to look and my file and…"

"Find out who your father is." She finished for me with a small nod.

I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"I can look that up right now." She smiled, typing a few things into her computer. I blinked, surprised by how easy it was. Kirsten sat beside me, trying to solve a Rubik's Cube she'd found on Daphne's desk. She then proceeded to throw it at the wall, as she jumped up and down and screamed several colorful profanities. Daphne glared at her, and she muttered a quick apology and sat back down slowly.

--

I pouted in the chair muttering things about the stupid Rubik's Cube that nobody even likes. While Daphne typed into the computer

"Well Michelle, your father is…." Daphne started to say before I interrupted her.

"Dun dun duh!" I yelled.

"Would you stop that?" Michelle asked sharply.

"Sorry.' I mumbled quietly.

"Michelle your father is Benjamin Gates." Daphne said grinning at Michelle.

"You mean the treasure hunting billionaire dude?!" I yelled.

"Yes Kirsten, the treasure hunting billionaire dude." Daphne said probably sick of my presence by now.

"Sweet!" I screeched.

I looked over at Michelle ready to start jumping up and down with glee as I did at most joyous occasions. She just sat there blankly.

--

Kirsten looked at me as I simply sat there. She was grinning like a mad-woman, making her look even more strange. I just sat there, dazed. I hazily thanked Daphne for her help, said our good-byes, and walked outside, still dazed. I didn't snap out of it until I got into my car.

"I'm going to go see him." I said quietly.

"Now?" Kirsten sounded surprised. "Don't you want to wait a little while? For it to sink in?"

"Nope." I stared the car, driving down the busy streets. "I'm going to go meet him. I know who he is, and he deserves to know too."

"But-" She appeared nervous.

"I'm going." I said, in a tone that sounded very final. She crossed her arms, pouting as she often did when she didn't get her way.

--

I sat in the car pouting as Michelle drove, why'd she want to go see her stupid dad anyway? I mean she has me, what else could she want in a family? We pulled up to this big house a few minutes later. The house looked cool and perfect for hide and go seek, but I couldn't find it cool right now, I was pouting.

"Are you going to act like an adult and come in with me or are you going to stay in the car and pout more?" Michelle asked. It was a rhetorical question I knew, I was going to end up going with her whether I liked it or not, and the current position seemed to be or not. I got out of the car slowly and followed behind her dragging my feet, kicking at a couple of the rocks as we walked up to the door, which seemed really ,really far away.

--

We finally made it to the door, and I raised my hand up to knock, but stopped. What if he didn't like me, or… I shook my head, trying to erase my doubts. I knocked on the door, and a few moments later a pretty blonde woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked tentatively

"Um, yeah, I think so. Is…uh…. Is Ben Gates here?"

She blinked, apparently surprised that two random teenaged girls were standing at the door asking for Ben. "Yeah…Just a second." She shut the door, and I sighed.

Kirsten suddenly exclaimed "Cool!" and sat down in the yard, picking up a few rocks. I rolled my eyes, waiting for the door to open again.

--

I walked over to the yard and started to play with the pretty colored rocks. They were cool they were blue-ish gray and green and red. There was a pretty sparkly one too. I looked up as a tall balding man answered the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked looking confused. Well I knew that he couldn't help me play with the rocks so I went back to my rocks making up a cool storyline in my head for exactly what was going on with them. They were a secret society of pretty rocks that were shunned by the ugly rocks, 'cause they were prettier. So they came to live in this driveway where they knew they'd be accepted, but now they don't accept the sparkly one, so I decided I have to keep it forever and ever.

--

"Yeah, I hope so. You see, I need to talk to you." I replied nervously.

"Look, if you need help with a report or something, I'm kind of busy, so maybe you should just head to the library or something…" He was about to shut the door.

"Wait!" I suddenly reached into my pocket and pulled out my round locket with a blue stone in the center.

Ben gasped sharply, staring at the locket. "W-Where did you get that?" He stammered.

"Charlotte was my mother." I replied calmly, looking him in the eye.

He opened the door again, nodding. "Come in." Then he looked at Kirsten. "Why are you playing with those rocks?"

She shrugged. "I like them."

"We have rocks inside…"

"You do?!" She exclaimed. Ben nodded slowly, and Kirsten rushed inside behind me. I gazed around the large house. He nodded at the couch, and I sat down, sinking into the cushions.

--

I looked around the house.

"This is going to be a fun place to play in." I said to myself.

"Who are you?" a voice asked me from behind.

"I'm a person." I answered, turning around to see a man with glasses setting down a laptop on one the table.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as I made myself comfortable on the floor by some shiny rocks.

"Ben said I could come play with the rocks while he talked with my friend." I said like it was obvious.

"Who's your friend?"

"His daughter."

"He doesn't have a daughter."

"Yes he does!" I argued.

"No he doesn't!" he argued back.

We continued this for at least fifteen minutes until I got angry and tackled him.

--

"So you're Charlotte's daughter?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"You look like her."

There was an uncomfortable silence between us as we looked at each other.

"So, what brings you here?" He finally asked me. I paused, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"Well, you know when you guys broke up? Well, she was pregnant and…" I pointed at myself, and Ben's face went totally white.

"You mean…You're…I'm…."

I nodded. "You're my dad. And I know it's a lot to take in, I mean I'm still trying to deal with it, but it's true."

"But…But that's impossible! She surely would have told me!"

"She didn't even find out until you guys had broken up." I shook my head.

"But wouldn't she come find me after you'd been born?"

I could feel tears of frustration welling in my eyes. "She couldn't! Ben, she's dead!"

--

I started to punch and kick at this guy who wouldn't stop screaming and disagreeing with me. I saw the blond woman from before run in and then yell for Ben.

I didn't know that Ben and Michelle were in there until Michelle pulled me off the guy. I really wish I knew his name so I could damn him to hell, but I ended up breaking his glasses instead , so it was somewhat evened out.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled at me.

"Well I don't know, he made me mad." I shrugged.

"So you beat me up?!" he yelled.

"Well yeah." I nodded.

"I'm so sorry, she has a really bad temper, and I'm sure she's sorry too." Michelle apologized hinting I should follow suit.

"No I'm not." I stated simply.

--

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Trust me, she IS sorry."

"I said I'm not sorry! That means I'm NOT sorry." She replied stubbornly.

"Go to the car." I hissed.

"Can I play with the rocks?"

"NO!"

She stuck out her bottom lip. "But I like to play with the rocks…"

I pointed to the front door. "Just GO!" She left, muttering something about the stupid guy with the glasses getting her into trouble and keeping her from playing with the rocks.

I leaned over, helping the guy to his feet. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm guessing you're her friend?"

"Yes, I guess you could say that." I sighed. I looked at Ben, who seemed to be looking at me closely. "I-I should go. I think I've caused enough trouble." I headed for the door.

--

I sat in the car feeling ready for a nap though I had a feeling that I'd have to be in time out for a long time when we got to the center. I kept trying to think of a good reason to get myself less time but nothing came to mind that would make it ok for me to tackle a man, except for me being possessed I was really good at pretending to be possessed. I was ready to explain this to Michelle when she got in the car. She glared at me for a bit making me realize that not matter what I said it probably wouldn't fix it.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked pretending to be as innocent as possible.

"Let me check…..YES I'M MAD AT YOU!!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry." I said under my breath.

"All you needed to do was say sorry, that would have at least made things easier, but you had to act like a child, why do you do that?!"

"I don't know, it's just the way I am." I shrugged suddenly finding the dashboard extremely interesting.

--

I shook my head, starting to drive back to the center in silence. I wasn't even sure what to think. Ben probably thought I was crazy, and he probably wouldn't ever want to see me again, but I couldn't really blame him. I just couldn't believe that Kirsten had acted so childish. It had only made the awkward situation worse, which I didn't exactly appreciate.

"I'm really sorry, but you know how I get…" Kirsten finally said. I sighed deeply.

"I know, but that doesn't change the fact that you attacked Ben's friend and he'll probably never talk to me again!" I parked in the lot at the center, getting out and walking in the front door. One of the workers behind the desk piped up.

"Michelle, there was a call for you from a Mr….. Gates?"

--

I watched as Michelle walked towards the desk to return the call I assumed. I just went straight to the room that Michelle and I shared and sat in the corner to wait for her return. I rocked back and forth making the stool move with me.

"I'm so bored." I complained to myself minutes later.

What was taking Michelle so long anyway! I mean how long did it take to return a phone call!

--

I walked back into our room in a daze. So…he had believed me after all? And he wanted me to come and move in to his house? This was happening so fast...

"What did your dad want?" Kirsten asked dully.

"H-he wanted me to move into his house." I said softly. Kirsten looked at me, blinking. I knew she hadn't taken kindly to the idea of me living with my dad.

"Oh. That's…That's great." She said, obviously forcing a smile. I smiled back.

"You know I'm not deserting you, right?"

--

Michelle asked me that question thinking that I would suddenly realize that she wasn't leaving me, but I didn't believer her. Everybody always leaves me. Like I said earlier Michelle was the only constant I had anymore. I guess I shouldn't have gotten used to her though. I mean I knew she'd have to leave eventually, she did set a new record though, I had known her since I was four.

"Right?" she asked again yanking me out of my thoughts. I just sniffled and nodded.

I wasn't going to cry , I'm 15. I'm not supposed to cry. I tried to smile again but it didn't work so great.

--

Kirsten attempted to smile, but she looked almost ready to cry. "I-I…. I don't want you to go." Her voice sounded small and sad.

"Oh, It's not like I'll never be coming back." I said, attempting to cheer her up. "You'll still be my best friend, and I'll always come to see you, ya know."

"You don't know that!" She shook her head. "You could like your new life so much that you forget all about me or something!"

"Come on, I could never ever EVER forget you!" I exclaimed. "We've been best friends for 11 years!"

"But…"

"No buts!" I exclaimed. "Just trust me, I won't forget about you." I smiled coyly. "You could come over and play with the rocks. Just be sure to stay away from Riley…."

"Who?" She asked, confused.

"The guy you beat up." I rolled my eyes.

--

"Can I come with you tomorrow?" I asked her as she was packing up her stuff.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Michelle started.

"I'll be on my best behavior." I pleaded.

"All right." she sighed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said over and over again jumping up and down.

"ok, stop." Michelle said as I started to hug her.

"Can I bring Mr. Pig?" I asked referring to my stuffed duck, who I had named Mr. Pig and decided talked like a donkey.

"I guess." Michelle said rolling her eyes.

--

The next day, we pulled up in front of the house, and Kirsten was chattering about the pretty rocks while she played with Mr. Pig. I rolled my eyes, and saw my dad come outside, ready to help me unload my car. I got out of the car to greet him. He looked in the front seat. "Why is she here?"

I shrugged. "She wanted to come along." He shrugged too, grabbing one of the boxes in the backseat. I saw Riley peering nervously through the curtains in one of the windows. I rolled my eyes, grabbing a box too. I knocked on the car window, trying to get Kirsten out of her Dreamland. Ben lead me upstairs to a spacious room with a large bed and an even larger window.

"Wow, it's beautiful…" I said, setting down my box. He smiled.

"I was hoping you would like it. I know you said you liked to draw, so I thought you might like the view."

I smiled back and nodded. "I do, thank you."

--

I got out of the car after I realized that we were in front of the house. I walked up to the door, turning back around to go get the rocks I had played with yesterday. I walked in and looked around. I had a feeling I was going to be doing that every time I came over. This house was just so big!

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked making me jump.

"Michelle said I could come." I stated simply, suddenly wishing I had said I came to damn him to hell since I knew his name now. "Did you see where they went?" I asked him. Riley shrugged.

"Maybe I did maybe I didn't, either way it's going to cost you." he said with a shrug.

I dug in my pockets, I came up with three dimes a nickel two pennies and a gumball. I gave them to Riley, making another wish. This time it being that I had been aware of the fact that I had a gumball.

"I don't know where they are." Riley said putting the gumball in his mouth chewed it up really good and then took off running up the stairs as I chased after him.

--

I could hear Kirsten running down the hallway after Riley. "YOU ATE MY GUMBALL!"

"YOU GAVE IT TO ME!"

"YOU ATE MY GUMBALL! YOU MADE ME GIVE IT TO YOU!"

"Sounds like the kids are playing nicely." Ben…Uh, Dad…. Rolled his eyes. I laughed.

"So, who's the blonde chick? Your sister or something?"

"Ah, no, Abigail's my fiancée." Ben explained softly. I paused, blinking.

"I see…." I replied, starting to empty my belongings out of my boxes.

"YOU ATE MY GUMBALL!" Kirsten was continuing to chase Riley, but then she ran into my room. "Michelle, make him get me another gumball!"

I rolled my eyes. "I can't MAKE him do that."

"Well then tell your dad to!"

"Why'd you give it to him in the first place?" I asked.

"It's a really long story." She sighed, suddenly sticking her head out into the hallway. "AND I WANT MY MONEY BACK TOO!"

--

I didn't understand why they just didn't make Riley get me a new one. When ever I take something that isn't mine, which happens a lot, I end up having to get a new one for the other person. I really wanted to pout, pout or slug Riley in the face. I was trying to behave though. And right now I was trying very, very hard.

"Why did Riley take your gumball?" Ben asked calmly.

"Because, I wanted to find you guys but I didn't know where you were so I asked Riley, and he said that it would cost me so I gave him three dimes a nickel two pennies and a gumball and he tricked me 'cause he didn't really know where you were so that was NOT nice." I explained in one breath.

--

"I guess not, but you didn't have to give him your stuff." I shrugged. Dad nodded in agreement.

Kirsten scowled at me. "Thanks for being on my side." She ran off into the hallway, most likely to hunt down Riley. I shook my head again, turning back to organize my stuff.

"So, you're getting married?" I asked. "When?"

"Fourth of July." He answered with a small grin.

"That's my birthday!" I exclaimed. He looked at me, surprised.

"Really?"

"No, I just thought it would sound cool if it was." I shrugged. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'll just let you settle in, and I'll call you for dinner, OK?"

I nodded. "Sure, sounds fine to me."

--

I was currently on a quest for Riley, when suddenly my stomach rumbled.

"Food first, Riley later." I shrugged to myself. I walked through the house looking in every room trying to find it. Three bedrooms, two offices, and like four bathrooms later, I finally found it. Along with the strange blonde woman.

"Do you have any cookies?" I asked her as she jumped and dropped the wooden spoon she was carrying.

"Don't do that!" she yelled.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"No I'm sorry I thought you were Riley. What did you say your name was?" she asked.

"Oh um I-I'm Kirsten." I said sticking out my hand.

"Abigail." she said taking my hand. "What did you want again?"

"Um cookies, if you have any, if not that's ok." I said. I've never been good with talking with people old enough to be my parents.

"Oh we're pretty stocked on cookies, they're Riley's favorite food." she explained going into what I assumed was the pantry.

" I don't like Riley." I stated folding my arms.

"Yeah you showed that yesterday." Abigail said with a laugh.

"No, yesterday I was just mad. At him. Now I REALLY don't like him. He tricked me and Michelle says it's not nice to trick people, and now I don't have any money or a gumball." I said taking a cookie.

--

I finished organizing my things and fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't help but be a bit overwhelmed. After all, yesterday I had no family at all, and now I had a dad, an almost-step-mom and a... whatever Riley was. Well, either way, it was a lot to take in. I heard a knock on my door, and I sat up. "Come in!" Kirsten poked her head in the door. "Hey."

"Hey, what's up?"

After I finished my cookie and explained to the nice Abigail lady my plans to kill Riley I decided to go find Michelle.

Once I got inside I looked around, it looked like it could actually be her room. This made me nervous. Michelle had always been with me. She was the one that took care of me, she was the one there when I had nightmares. On my birthday, Christmas, you name it she was there for me. She was the one that made it possible for me to be the way I am. I don't know how I'm gonna do this, but you know what? I'll deal with it later.

"They got good cookies downstairs, I'm so jealous of you right now." I said plopping onto her bed.

I raised a skeptical eyebrow. Kirsten didn't usually let things go so easily. "You're really sure that's all?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, why?"

I gave her a look. "No, seriously. Something's bothering you. What is it?"

She sighed, but didn't say anything for a moment. She glanced around the room "So, do you like this room?"

"So, you're avoiding my question?"

--

"I'm not a avoiding I'm maneuvering around. " I said folding my arms. "So umm I guess if you're all set up here and stuff I guess I should head back to the center." I said getting up. "I'll see you around Chell-fish." I walked towards the door trying to keep the tears in my eyes in check at least until I was in the hallway. "Have fun with your family and stuff." I said.

--

"Kirsten, wait!" I walked over to her, grabbing her arm." You don't have to go yet. We could just hang out for a while or something."

She shook her head. "Nah, I should probably be getting back, anyways, you know? I'll just..." She gave me a small smile, ready to turn away. I suddenly grabbed her, pulling her into a hug.

"Don't forget to come and visit! You're always welcome here!"

--

I shook my head as Michelle said this. "That would just make it worse." I said trying to get out of the hug. I've never been good with goodbyes so all I could tell her was Bye. I ran down the stairs thinking over and over again all the things that had just changed. It was just like when I was four. I was loosing everything all over again. Except this time Michelle wouldn't be there to make everything better.

"Kirsten!" I ran down the stairs after her, but she was gone. I stood by one of the large windows, staring out at the country-side. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, but I wiped them away and sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to see my dad standing there.

"Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." I shrugged off his hand.

He looked at me, playing with his hands.

"I'm still sort of new at all this, but I've had Riley around for almost 3 years now, which is about the same as having a teenager. And one thing I've noticed is that when you say you're fine, you're usually not fine."

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Alright. I just wanted to tell you that dinner's ready."

--

I finally got back to the center walked to me and Michelle's-er- my room and slumped into my bed feeling ready to sleep for days. I stared around the room. It felt different, empty. It didn't have Michelle's colorful art posters or her chair. Even her little rainbow throw pillows were gone! That's the perfect word for all of this…. Gone. That's where everything is, gone, Michelle's gone, her stuff is gone, it felt like every last shred of happiness was gone too. I hugged my pillow to my face and just started to cry. Nothing was going to be the same. Why'd she have to go and ruin it all anyway?! Things were perfectly good the way they were! No, I'm not mad at her, I would want to know about my parent's too, if I was in her situation. 'What am I going to do now?' I thought to myself. "That's a very good question." I answered aloud.

--

It felt like hours passed, before I heard a knock at my door. I sighed, wiping the tears off my face as I tried to collect myself. I opened the door to find Riley standing there with a plate.

"Uh, hi." He greeted. " Your dad sent me up here to give you something to eat." He handed me the plate and I took it, setting it down on the dresser by the door. "Thanks."

There was an awkward pause as we both stood there for a moment. "Are you OK?" He finally asked. "You look kind of sad."

"I'm not really sad..." I said, picking up the plate as I walked over to the desk by the window, sitting down and taking a bite of pizza. "I'm kind of... over-whelmed. I mean... Everything happened really fast, I haven't really had much of a chance to get to know my dad yet. And I miss Kirsten a lot." I swallowed my food. "It just doesn't feel like home without her. We've been together since we were little kids and I'm just not used to not having her around, you know?"

--

I sat on the floor of my room holding my two favorite Transformers, Optimus Prime and Megatron. I was making them fight like I did on a regular basis which really just consisted of smashing them together making exploding noises. I just kept smashing them together over and over until Optimus Prime's left arm fell off. Michelle always fixed it whenever that happened.

"Michelle, he broke again." I said turning towards Michelle's old bed. That's when it hit me. She doesn't live here anymore. She's with her dad. I would have to fix it myself. I tried to just plug his arm back into the socket but it kept popping back out. I got frustrated and threw it against the wall and just screamed. I screamed and kicked and had a full on tantrum some of the people that worked at the center came rushing in at the sound of my screams. They all seemed to rush around trying to figure out what was wrong and how to get me to stop. Alexis, one of the woman who knew me and Michelle very well rushed in and then ran out. When she came back though she was holding a phone. She asked someone for the phone number of Ben Gates through the line. I tried to stop I wanted to stop kicking and screaming and crying, but I couldn't , it made me feel better. It made everything that felt wrong just come out and go away and leave me alone as long as I was still screaming. Alexis started to speak to someone on the phone.

"Hello, is there a Michelle -Gates? There?" she asked, she paused for a second. "Michelle, it's Alexis, Kirsten's well having a bit of a problem. We need you down here, as soon as possible."

--

I had just finished eating when the phone rang. I heard my dad pick it up in the other room. Then he walked in, handing it to me. "It's for you."

I took the phone, a bit puzzled. "Hello?" I nearly jumped at the sound of Alexis's voice. "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up the phone, looking at my dad. "I need to go to the center right now. Kirsten needs me."

I picked up my coat, heading for the door.

"Want me to come with you?"

I shook my head no and walked out into the night, getting into my old car. I drove to the center as fast I could without going over the limit and pulled into the familiar parking lot. I stepped into the building and heard screams down the hall. I ran down to my former room and saw several people around Kirsten, who was on the floor, screaming and crying hysterical. I rushed over to her, pulling her into my arms. "Kirst, it's OK, I'm here now. Everything will be OK."

--

"I-I-I couldn't -f-fix him." I said over and over again rocking back and forth. "I couldn't fix him like you can." I crawled out form Michelle's arms and handed her my toy. I wiped at my nose suddenly feeling very self conscious about how I was acting. "I'm sorry they had to call you." I said as Michelle worked with Optimus. My voice sounded funny to me and it kind of hurt to talk, probably from the screaming. I realized I hadn't had a tantrum this bad since the time when I was eleven and they wanted to put Michelle in a foster home. I felt really stupid. I always seemed to ruin every good thing that happened to Michelle. "I'm sorry." I said I started to say it over and over again until it didn't feel like they were even words.

--

"Stop it, you don't need to apologize." I told her, but she kept repeating "I'm sorry." over and over again. I snapped the toy's arm back into place, handing it to Kirsten. "Don't be sorry, Kirsten!"

She stopped apologizing to me and looked up at me with teary eyes. "Everything is fine. Do you want me to stay the night with you?" She didn't say anything, just stared at the toy in her hand.

"Kirsten, do you want me to stay here?" I repeated the words a bit more forcefully this time.

--

I looked up at Michelle and shook my head no. She had a family now, she was supposed to be with them, not me, I wasn't family. I was just the stupid little brat that followed her around and got in the way. "You gotta be with Ben and Abigail, you gotta be with them, I gotta be alone." I explained. "You don't live here no more." I said. "You live with your dad. Not me, your dad, not me." I continued. She didn't understand that was how it had to be.

--

I looked at her, full of hurt. "But Kirsten, you are the closest thing I had to family for eleven years! I may have found my dad, but that doesn't change the fact that we've been best friends for as long as I remember. I'm not just going to abandon you now that I found my family. You're my other family, and I'm not gonna leave you behind." I stared her down, looking her in the eye.

"I'm not gonna leave you behind." I repeated, pulling her into another hug. "Never ever."

"You're gonna have to." I said trying to break free but Michelle wouldn't let me. "You left me already, and then you're gonna be all grown up and I'm stuck like this and you're gonna have a job and a family and everything and I won't have anything but my toys." I said angry. It was true, I mean people that barely even knew us knew that Michelle was bound to be the more successful. "you have to leave me behind, I just slow you down. I don't do anything right. I can't even fix my own toys!" I said glaring at Optimus Prime.

**This is what we got so far so tell us what you think and review please!**


End file.
